


Sonknux Proposal, Wedding, And Beyond

by Random_Fics10



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Sonic And Knuckles get married.And other shenanigans.





	1. Sonic Messed Up

Everything was set up perfect...

Sonic was ready to ask the big question, with a little help from Tails.

“You’ve got the music set up, right?” Tails asks.

“Of course!” Sonic laughs.

“What about dinner?”

“I ran it from two villages over!”

“It should go without saying that you have the ring.”

“Yep! Got right...” Sonic touches the breast pocket on his shirt and finds it’s empty.

He pats down his entire jacket, and elsewhere on his person, with no luck.

“Sonic, Don’t tell me you lost the ring!” Tails cries.

“I had a few other things on my mind!”

“You’ve been all over! It could be anywhere! And knowing the people around here anyone who sees it will probably just walk away with it!”

“I KNOW THAT!” Sonic yells.

A small knock comes from behind them and they both turn to see Knuckles dressed well, holding flowers he obviously pulled straight out of the ground.

“Oh...when you invited me over I thought it was...for romantic reasons...hi Tails.” Knuckles laughs nervously.

“It was! Tails was just leaving!” Sonic ushers the fox out of the shack.

“But what about-“

“I know you had a nightmare! But I have plans!” The Hedgehog covers the Fox’s mouth.

“Go see if you can find the ring.” Sonic whispers.

“If Tails need you I can come back another time,” the echidna offers.

“No! Really! He’s fine! Huh, Tails?”

“I’m great!” Tails agrees.

“I’m more worried about Sonic’s incompetence..” he adds under his breath as he leaves.

Once the youngest is out of view Knuckles hands Sonic the flowers.

“Thanks, babe,” Sonic kisses Knuckles’s cheek.

“Maybe you should get them in a vase.” Knuckles suggests.

“Uh, sure!”

While pretending to look for a vase he didn’t own, Sonic also searches desperately on the floor for the ring.

“Sonic? Do you keep your vase in your floorboards?” Knuckles asks.

“Uhm...yes?” Sonic carefully stands up.

“Oh! That makes sense.”

“Look why don’t we just eat? I’ll find a vase later!” The Hedgehog suggests.

“Oh...okay...”

Sonic grabs the food and sets it down at the table.

“So, any special reason you wanted to go on a date tonight?” Knuckles asks.

“Nope! Not at all!” Not anymore at least.

“Oh.”

“You...are my special reason..” Sonic hums.

After a few silent moments they both burst out laughing.

“Don’t be so sappy, dude!” Knuckles shakes his head.

“Shut up.”

They get themselves set up and start eating when Knuckles pauses.

“Sonic, what’s this?”

Looking up Sonic sees Knuckles holding up the missing ring box.

“YOU-“ Sonic jumps up before clearing his throat, “-Sh-should open it and find out!”

“If this explodes or something I’m gonna-“ Knuckles drops the box the second he opens it.

“Knuckles The Echidna, will you marry me?” Sonic smiles nervously.

“I wish you hadn’t done that...” Knuckles whispers.

“Wh-What? Why?” Sonic feels his heart sink at the fact that he’s being rejected.

“Because,” Knuckles grabs the flowers he brought, and shakes them until a ring falls out, “I wanted to.”

“Knuckles! Don’t scare me like that!” Sonic cries, coming around the table to kiss Knuckles.

“So I’m guessing that’s a yes?” Knuckles perks up.

“That’s totally a yes!”


	2. Wedding Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful ceremony between Sonic and Knuckles.

Knuckles and Sonic walk down the aisle together taking in the sight of everyone who showed up.

Sonia agreed to play the piano for them.

On one side of the aisle, Aleena and Bernadette sit holding hands, Aleena looks so proud, and Bernie is crying tears of joy.

On the other side most of The Chaotix have taken up much of the room; the younger ones are all clamoring about how amazing and happy the grooms look.

Several friends fill up the rest of the seats, all of them focused on the couple.

At the end of the aisle Amy, Tails, Manic, Silver, Espio, and Mighty wait.

Amy is there to officiate the wedding, Tails is acting as the ring barer, Manic And Silver are Sonic’s best men, and Espio and Mighty are Knuckles’.

“Knux?” Sonic whispers.

“Hmm?”

“Wasn’t Sticks supposed to be our flower girl?”

“Oh, where did she get off to now?!”

“Shh, I’m sure she’ll turn up...”

“Is something wrong?” Bernie asks as they pass.

Sonic makes the makes the “Sticks ran away again” gesture.

“Oh no..” Bernie sighs.

They finish the slow walk up to the alter and finally look each other in the eyes, holding hands.

"To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Sonic and Knuckles the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today.”

“Do you Knuckles take this hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?

" I do.”

“And do you Sonic take this echidna to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Tails hands them each their rings, and they put them on each other.

“By the authority vested in me by Bygone Island I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom.”

As Knuckles leans down to kiss Sonic a loud scream is heard from outside.

Everyone clamors amongst themselves for a moment, until an explosion is heard as well, shaking the church.

Everyone rushes out to see Sticks fighting Eggman.

“NO WAY BUDDY! YOU’RE NOT RUINING THIS WEDDING!” Stick hollers, throwing her boomerang at Eggman’s head.

“Sticks!” Knuckles picks her up by her scruff and takes her off a little ways away from the others.

“We invited him, Sticks.” Knuckles whispers once they’re away from the others.

“WHY WOULD YOU TWO INVITE HIM?!”

“To avoid an attack, Sticks,” Sonic sighs.

“What?! That’s the only reason you invited me?!” Eggman growls.

“What, did you expect it was because of your sparkling personality?” Sonic crosses his arms.

“Okay, everyone, please go back inside! The ceremony will proceed momentarily!” Amy ushers the others back inside.

“Be careful, Sonic!” Bernadette calls.

“Give him hell, kiddo!” Aleena adds.

Once the guests are inside Sonic turns back to Eggman with a glare.

“Remember! I’m not a wedding crasher! I was invited!”

“Yeah, you also tried to blow up my soon to be sisters-in-law, consider yourself uninvited.”

Sonic spin dashes the Eggmobile and sends Eggman flying.

“Come on, we’ve got a wedding to finish,” Knuckles practically picks Sonic up to take him back inside.


	3. Sticks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Sticks do?

Sticks was waiting for Sonic and Knuckles to be ready when she heard a strange sound.

She looks between the couple, and the door.

“I can’t let someone ruin today...”

The badger quietly slips out of the church and finds the source of the strange sound.

Eggman, Orbot, And Cubot!

“I hope we’re not late, I’d h-AHHH!” Sticks jumps at Eggman, catching him off guard.

She growls, trying to rip off his mustache, “Go Away!”

“But we were-“

Eggman manages to get Sticks off of him, throwing her towards Orbot.

“That’s it you little freak!” Eggman summons his robots.

“I’ll Fight All Of Them! You’re Not Ruining Today!”

The fight last several minutes, and Sticks manages to keep Eggman from disturbing the wedding until one of the larger robots grabs her and she lets out a surprised shriek.

“Now then! To destroy you, and then ruin the blue rat’s wedding day!” Eggman declares.

Sticks throws her boomerang and manages to hit the bot’s self destruct button.

When the robot blows up it seems to alert the wedding goers.

Sticks drops to the ground, retrieving her boomerang.

“Perfect.”

“NO WAY BUDDY! YOU’RE NOT RUINING THIS WEDDING!” Stick hollers, throwing her boomerang at Eggman’s head.

Sticks!” Knuckles picks her up by her scruff and takes her off a little ways away from the others.

“We invited him, Sticks.” Knuckles whispers once they’re away from the others.

“WHY WOULD YOU TWO INVITE HIM?!”

“To avoid an attack, Sticks,” Sonic sighs.

“What?! That’s the only reason you invited me?!” Eggman growls.

“What, did you expect it was because of your sparkling personality?” Sonic crosses his arms.

“Okay, everyone, please go back inside! The ceremony will proceed momentarily!” Amy ushers Sticks and the others back inside.

“Sticks, why would you run off like that?” Amy asks once everyone is seated again.

“I wanted to make sure Knuckles and Sonic had a good wedding...”

“What?” Amy questions.

“I didn’t want Eggman or anything else to ruin it, it’s special to them,” Sticks shies down.

“Aww, Sticks-“

“IT’S NOT BECAUSE I’M SWEET IF THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE ABOUT TO IMPLY!”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m contemplating a honeymoon.  
> I encourage people to talk me out of it but no one will.


	4. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last one in this, but I might make a sequel about how married life is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets suggestive but I didn’t take it all the way...
> 
> Maybe someday...

Besides the hiccup with Sticks fighting Eggman, the wedding went great.

But now Knuckles and Sonic are all alone in a rather nice hotel room.

“So-“ Knuckles can’t finish whatever thought he had, because Sonic is yanking him down into a kiss.

“Mmmm, I’m guessing you’re eager to get on with it then?” Knuckles laughs as he picks up the hedgehog by his thighs.

“I’ve wanted to jump your bones all day,” Sonic whispers, before kissing his husband again.

“I’m not entirely sure what that means but I like the sounds of it,” Knuckles guides the Sonic’s legs around his waist.

“You’re about to learn,” The Hedgehog wraps his arms around the echidna’s neck kissing his cheek.

“I’m a slow learner, you might have to give me the lesson a few times.”

Sonic pulls away from the kiss he was about to receive, laughing, “Come on, I’m trying to be sexy here and you say cheesy things like that?!”

“I should drop you right now...” Knuckles huffs, walking a few steps forwards.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Knuckles let’s go, and the smaller falls.

Sonic panics for a split second, but he’s greeted with the soft bed, not the floor.

“You’re lucky-“

Knuckles pushes him to lay down all the way, climbing on top of the speedster.

“Shut up.” Knuckles slams their mouths together, running one hand down Sonic’s body.

Sonic’s hands wraps his arms around Knuckles, digging his fingers into the echidnas shoulder blade once the exploring hand reaches a sensitive area.  
.  
.  
.  
The hotel had to call to tell them to keep it down not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trash and this is awful.
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
